Bright future?
by readerwriteranimelover26789
Summary: Axel is a poor boy who works in his family pizza place with his 6 siblings. When Axels older brother Reno somehow finds money to send him and the other 5 flames sibling to Castle Oblivan K-12 private school Axel meets the love of his life. Who holds a dark secert. warning: YAOI! mainly AKuroku some Soriku and Zemmy! later couples later one Akurokos main though!


~Chapter 1~

This all started over ice cream. Thats it. This aint a twilight story where the girl falls in love with a vampire. NO this is a story about how poor trash. (Me) can fall in love with well a rich kid. But for now sit back enjoy this crazy hell-hole called my life

"Axel, Axel,Axel" I looked down at my tewp of a kid brother. "What, Lea?" I replied looking at his light green eyes almost identicle to my dark green eyes. Something to tell that we both were flames was our hair. We had natural red spickey hair. Even our sister Alex did. It was in our genes, or as lea would say my to-tight-pants. "You excited to start school?" Lea asked eyes gleaming. I shrugged. It was just another school oh no wait this one was private gasp! "No. its just another school to me. Nothing big,Nothing fancy just another school." I replyed keeping my eyes foward.  
"But this is a PRIVATE school!" Lea exclaimed.

Afer the walk to Castle Oblivan K-12 Private school I said goodbye to the tewp and headed to the 10th grade section of the school,while he haded to the 6th grade section. I thought of our oldest brother Reno. How the hell did he pull the money to send Me and my other siblings to Private school. I sighed as I walked through the doors. People everywhere... You could tell this was a rich snobby school. I walked towards my locker and tyred to open it. After bout 20 trys I hit the damn thing and gave up. Thats when I heard a voice, behined me. "You need help, Ginger." Said a voice that had a slight British accent. As I turned around I saw the stranger. He had sliver hair and pericing green eyes. He was dressed in a school uniform witch consisted of blue jeans and a white under shirt and blue jacket with the school crest on the side. "Uhh yeah.." I said looking away. I will admit this. This boy was hot. "Whats the combo?" Asked the sliver haired dude "8-13-8" I gave the boy the combo and he opneded the locker."  
"Im Riku by the way. Riku Heart." Riku said.  
"Axel, Axel Flames got it memorised?" I said looking towards Riku, hoping we could be friends.

I walked into the lunchroom and decided to look for the sliver haired boy who I have befriended. Thats when I saw him. The boy I was looking at had spikey blond hair and was in the school uniform. I noitced him standing by Riku. I slowly walked over to the group and noticed Riku had his arm around a boy with spikey brunette hair. Riku must've saw me coming. "Sora, Roxas this Axel Flames hes new here. Axel this is Sora Rose and Roxas Destiny the twins of this school." Riku said looking at me. Roxas looked up at me and i noticed he had the prettyest blue eyes I had ever seen.  
"Nice to meet you!" Exclaimed the young brunette hapily. I smiled softly. Sora seemed very nice. Roxas on the other hand seemed very quiet and shy. "Roxy doesnt talk to people very much." Sora said looking at me. I nodded. I kinda felt bad for the blond boy.

As I waited outside the elementry school doors for lea I looked over and saw that Roxas kid walking over. he must have another sibling in 6th grade I thought. "A-Axel, r-right?" The blonde asked when he got up by me. "Yes your Roxas... right?" Roxas nodded I noticed those piercing beatifull blue eyes. again. "Do you have a sibling in 6th grade?" I asked Roxas. "Acully my younger brother is in 3rd grade but he goes the the 6th grade for reading-buddies." Roxas stated. Thats when the bell ring and a bunch of way to small elementry kids raced out. It didnt take me long to find Lea. Honstely I was shocked, Lea was walking with a kid with light blue hair and a scar on his forhead. With them was a very small looking kid with spikey blonde hair idencticle to Roxas. The blue haired boy looked kinda pissed at the blond. Witch made me laught.  
"Axel!" Lea called running over to me. "What?" I asked my exctied brother. "This Isa Moon and Ventus." Lea said pointing to the 2 kids behiend him.  
I noticed Ventus walk over to Roxas. "Hey..see y-you around...A-axel..." I heard Roxas say quietly and run off with the identicle blond. I couldnt help but watch Roxas ass as he walked off. "OOOO!~ Someone has a crush!~" I heard Lea squiled. I hit him in the back of the head. Isa snickerd softly I grinned. Maybe it wouldnt be hell ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1...it sucks i know...but ill get better please Review. And i apologize for msitakes. My computer doesnt have spellcheck. Also I'd appericate some ideas! Please dont be to mean on comments or grammer. btw first person to see my choke...(thing Axels combo) will get a prize~ ill upload when i get Reviews... Oh and i dont own a damn thing! 


End file.
